Moonlight Dance
by nanonine
Summary: Dia tidak pernah bilang. Tapi Nami tahu, kalau hatinya kosong, sunyi, sama seperti sinar bulan yang menembus ke dalam dek. Dan cepat atau lambat, Nami harus mengisinya.


Moonlight Dance

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda

Pairing: Luffy Nami

Tengah malam, Nami terbangun dari tidurnya. Seharusnya ia bisa tertidur pulas, tentu saja, karena ia kelelahan tadi siang. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia terbangun, dan sulit sekali memejamkan mata.

"Mungkin aku butuh segelas air," gumamnya. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju dapur, ia melintasi dek kapal, dan melihat bulan besar diatas langit. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah. Seisi kapal diselimuti sinar biru keperakan milik sang bulan. Entah kenapa, Nami selalu merasa sedikit sentimentil ketika melihat bulan. Mungkin karena melihat cahayanya, yang sendu.

Selain itu ada suara ombak yang bersahutan. Juga senandung lagu bajak laut. Tunggu, senandung bajak laut? Siapa yang menyanyikannya? Bukankah seluruh kru sedang tidur?

Nami menajamkan telinganya, dan mendengarkan senandung itu.

_Berikan aku gadis_

_Berikan aku kapal_

_Naikkan layar kapal_

_Kita berlayar, Yo-Ho!_

_Berikan aku rum_

_Berikan aku kapal_

_Ke horizon, kita berlayar bersama, Yo-Ho!_

Suara itu berasal dari ujung kapal. Nami memelankan langkahnya, menuju sosok itu, yang ternyata..

"Nami?"

"Luffy?"

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Luffy heran. "Sudah larut malam."

"Itu yang seharusnya kutanyakan padamu juga!" kata Nami. "Besok kita akan sibuk. Seharusnya kamu tidur dan menyimpan tenagamu." Omelnya.

Luffy terkekeh. "Ah, sudahlah. Kamu tahu sendiri energiku tak akan habis. Duduklah disini kalau kamu mau." Luffy menepuk-nepuk dek di sebelah kanannya.

_Entah kenapa, dia..tidak terlihat seperti Luffy. Yang ini, lebih..dewasa._ pikir Nami, sambil duduk di sebelah Luffy.

"Bulannya besar ya, Nami?" tanya Luffy. Nami mengangguk. "Makanya arus semakin kencang. Bagus untuk dilihat, tapi..membahayakan untuk kapal." Lanjutnya.

Luffy mengangguk. "Tapi aku tetap menyukai bulan ini. Kamu tahu, sewaktu aku kecil, aku dan Ace suka sekali menatap bulan seperti ini sambil membicarakan impian kita ketika besar nanti."

"Benarkah?" tanya Nami, suaranya sedikit bersimpati.

"Ya, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada, jadi..aku duduk sendiri menikmati bulan ini. Setidaknya kamu datang tadi, jadi aku punya teman, shishishi." Kata Luffy.

Nami menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia tahu bahwa kaptennya ini sedih bukan main ketika tahu kakaknya meninggal—di depan matanya sendiri. Nami adalah saksi ketika Luffy betul-betul jatuh, dan menangis di depannya. Nami—dan juga kru lain—pernah mengalami saat-saat dimana Luffy tidak berminat lagi akan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, mereka melihat Luffy—ya, Luffy yang rakus itu—tidak sanggup menghabiskan sepotong keju. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup memberikan perintah untuk pelayaran, sehingga terpaksa Zorro yang mengambil kendali.

_Tidak heran ia begitu kurus sekarang, _pikir Nami sedih, sambil menatap lengan Luffy. Tanpa sadar, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke lengan kaptennya.

Dalam keadaan normal, mungkin Luffy akan heboh, dan Nami langsung beranjak dari keadaan _oh-so-sweet _itu, lalu berakhir dalam kehebohan lain yang melibatkan para kru—apalagi Sanji.

Tapi momen ini berbeda. Sesuatu dalam diri Nami mengatakan bahwa Luffy memiliki kekosongan besar sekarang, dan Nami, adalah pengisinya.

"Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Luffy. "Kalau dingin, mari masuk ke dalam."

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya, dan merapatkan diri ke Luffy. Luffy sendiri menyenderkan kepalanya ke atas kepala Nami.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu yang seperti ini," kata Nami. "Begitu kosong, tidak bertenaga, bahkan makan saja tidak mau. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yah, kamu tahu rasanya kehilangan keluarga." Kata Luffy. Nami diam saja, dan menatap kosong ke arah lautan. Ia mengerti betul bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Bellemere sudah mengajarinya.

"Seperti salah satu penggerak dalam pusat gravitasi hidup kita dicabut. Seperti tak ada yang lengkap dalam diri kita. Rasanya seperti berlayar tanpa kapal, atau memaku tanpa palu." Lanjut Luffy.

"Oh, Nami, rasanya aku tak kuat lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan." Luffy membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kehilangan Ace memang berat, tapi kurasa, Ace tidak mau kamu berlama-lama berduka." Hibur Nami.

"Bukan hanya Ace. Tapi juga kru yang lain. Apalagi kamu. Tidak, aku tidak kuat."

Wajah Nami sedikit memerah. "Luffy, kamu tahu sendiri kalau kapal kita berisi kru-kru yang terpilih. Kita tidak akan mungkin bertindak bodoh yang menyebabkan kita terbunuh." Katanya sambil memukul lengan Luffy pelan.

"Ace juga begitu." ujar Luffy. "Ia bahkan lebih kuat dariku. Nyatanya? Takdir berkata lain."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, menatap ombak yang bergemuruh. Selain itu, ada suara Nami yang mengigil karena udaranya memang kelewatan dingin.

"Tahu tidak?" tanya Luffy pada Nami, dan merangkul pundak Nami setelah mendengar navigatornya itu mengigil.

"Ya?"

"Aku rela menukar 10 tahun nyawaku dengan Davy Jones ketimbang melihat kalian mati." Kata Luffy.

"Hentikan itu! Ini di laut! Siapa tahu kutukan Davy Jones berlaku disini." sahut Nami kesal.

"Bercanda, shishishi. Tapi kalau keadaannya tidak—"

"Luffy."

"Oke, aku akan berhenti mengatakan Davy Jones lagi." ujarnya mengalah.

Nami tersenyum lega. "Itu lebih baik."

Suasana menjadi kaku lagi. Tapi diam saja cukup untuk membuat satu sama lain saling menyelami perasaan.

Faktanya adalah, mereka saling membutuhkan, dan saling mengisi. Luffy membutuhkan Nami. Sangat. Untuk membantunya mengisi perasaan hampa di dalam dirinya setelah kehilangan Ace. Lagipula, sebagai lelaki normal, Luffy membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa ia cintai, sayangi, dan bisa mencintainya balik. Baginya, Nami adalah orang yang sempurna.

Sementara bagi Nami, Luffy adalah gravitasi hidupnya. Ia selalu ada ketika Nami membutuhkan bantuan. Menolongnya, menghiburnya, dan..membuatnya merasa kalau dia adalah perempuan yang cantik.

Mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya satu sama lain. Yang lain pun tidak pernah tahu—kecuali Robin, karena Robin memang peka, selain itu, tidak usah diucapkan juga sudah ketahuan kok.

Melihat air muka Luffy masih dingin, Nami memutuskan akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Luffy," panggil Nami.

"Hm?"

Nami beranjak berdiri, dan mengulurkan satu tangannya. "Kamu bisa dansa kan?"

"Dansa? Apa maksudmu..kamu akan mengajakku berdansa?" tanya Luffy, sedikit kaget.

"Jangan bilang kamu tidak bisa," Nami menghela napas.

"Bisa—tentu saja aku bisa!—Tapi, sekarang?" tanya Luffy lagi.

Nami menarik tangan Luffy, dan menggumam. "Setidaknya, inilah cara yang kutahu agar kamu merasa lebih baik. Kalau gagal, aku..setidaknya aku telah berjuang."

Luffy tersenyum lebar. "Yah, kupikir posisi kita terbalik, Nami. Seharusnya akulah yang mengajakmu berdansa, dan seharusnya kamulah yang menjawab."

Nami melangkah mundur. "Kalau begitu, mari kita tukar posisi!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Luffy menekuk lututnya, dan menjulurkan tangannya sambil berkata, "Maukah anda berdansa dengan saya, Nona?"

Sang nona hanya tersenyum lembut, kemudian, seperti bangsawan, ia menjawab, "Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya, Tuan," sambil membungkukkan badan, dan mengangkat sedikit gaun malamnya

Lalu mereka berdansa, berdansa di bawah sinar bulan. Luffy bukanlah pedansa yang baik, begitu juga Nami. Namun, saat-saat itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Mereka berdansa ala waltz, tapi juga dicampur tango.

"Nami,"

"Ya, Luffy?"

"Aku..aku senang memiliki perempuan sepertimu berada di kapal."

Nami tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Aku juga senang bisa berada disini."

"Terimakasih, Nami, terimakasih sudah mengisi kekosongan di dalam pusat gravitasiku."

"Kurasa, itu balas budiku, tanda terimakasih karena sudah menolongku selama ini, dalam banyak hal."

"Sekalipun kau tidak membalas budiku, aku akan tetap menolongmu. Kenapa? Karena, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka, walaupun sedikit saja."

"Oh, Luffy, sudah cukup. Katakan kata-kata itu, sekarang."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu kata-kata yang kumaksud. Cepat katakan, aku mau dengar."

Luffy terdiam sebentar, dan meneruskan dansanya. "Nami, kurasa kita tidak membutuhkan kata-kata cinta. Sekalipun aku tidak mengucapkannya, kau juga tahu apa yang kumaksud. Dan kata-kata sekalipun tidak cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Kau dan aku, saling mengisi, Nami. Kita tidak butuh kata-kata itu, karena aku percaya kau juga merasakan yang aku rasakan."

Kalau boleh jujur, Nami ingin menangis mendengar perkataan Luffy. Kadang-kadang dia bisa lebih romantis dan gombal daripada Sanji. Pantas saja Boa Hancock menyukainya.

Ia menghentikan dansanya, dan menatap Luffy lekat-lekat, tepat di matanya.

"Tapi aku mau mendengarnya Luffy. Aku menunggumu untuk mengatakan itu."

Luffy menghela napas. Ia menatap Nami, dan menaruh kedua tangannya di wajah mungil gadis itu.

"Aku. mencintaimu." Katanya, dan mencium Nami.

Nami menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Kenapa menangis Nami?" tanya Luffy panik.

"Tidak, maksudku, aku menunggu begitu lama hanya agar kau mengatakan ini, bodoh!" ucap Nami kesal, tapi sambil terisak.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah menunggu lagi, karena sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Dan, terimakasih, sudah mengisi kekosonganku." Kata Luffy sambil memeluk Nami.

"Terimakasih juga sudah memenuhi harapanku." Kata Nami sembari tersenyum.

Cinta memang aneh.

Penuh penantian, tapi juga manis pada saatnya. Tidak ada satupun kru yang akan menyangka bahwa Nami dan Luffy saling mencintai, dan sepuluh tahun setelah ini berlangsung, Luffy akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut dengan Nami dan anak mereka di belakangnya.

Tapi yang ajaib adalah, bagaimana sebuah kekosongan, memiliki sebuah pengisi tepat setelah kekosongan itu terjadi.

Kehilangan memang menyakitkan, tapi, kita harus membuka kemungkinan akan pengisi setelah kehilangan menyakiti kita.

Uwoooh, done!

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di One Piece, sekaligus fanfic pertama saya dengan straight pairing macam ini. Saya beranggapan cerita ini rada tidak nyambung sama ide awalnya, tapi saya serahkan komentar mengenai cerita ini pada pembaca sekalian, yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview atau baca saja juga saya hargai. Flame juga tidak apa-apa kok, asal bahasanya sopan dan tidak mengkritik pairing. Saya lebih suka flamer yang berdedikasi.

Untuk menulis fic ini, saya sedikit terinspirasi dengan sedikit adegan-adegan dari Pirates Of The Carribean, terutama lagunya, itu ada versi bahasa inggrisnya, silahkan cari di film Pirates Of Carribean: Curse Of Black Pearl. Menurut saya Jack dan Sanji itu satu kesatuan lho, walaupun tingkat emosi dan sifatnya beda. Lho, malah curcol.

After all, saya sangat mengapresiasi kalian semua yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic saya. Terimakasih dear readers, Nanonine off records!

Thanks to Coldplay with Sparks song, for boosting my mellow mood to wrote this piece!


End file.
